1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement for an electronically controlled camera having an interval means for taking a picture every time a preset interval time passes and causing a display portion to display the remaining time available until a photographing operation is effected by decreasing the interval time.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In recent times, an electronically controlled camera, which has a mode button for changing the mode of the camera, and which displays a mode mark showing a mode established by the mode button on a display portion, has been developed.
A camera of this type is designed such that a picture can be taken in various types of exposure modes and taking modes which is very desirable.
However, if the number of mode buttons to be used is increased, it becomes troublesome to select the desired mode button. In view of the foregoing, an attempt was made in which the number of mode buttons is not increased. Rather, various modes are selected merely by the number of operating times the mode button is depressed and a mode mark shows the selected mode on a display portion so that it can be visually confirmed.
As the display space for a display portion is limited, if means for changing the setting time of the interval is added in addition to the provided interval mode, there arises the following problem.
If the remaining time available until a picture taking operation is effected is displayed on the display portion by decreasing the setting time of the interval set on the display portion when in the interval mode, it becomes impossible to display the number and the focal length of a lens of the camera on the display portion. Thus, it is difficult to confirm the remaining number of the interval photographing, as well as the focal length of the lens.